


Gingerbread House...Almost

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Comedy, Humor, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan and Phil just wanted to film themselves making Gingerbread Houses, too bad their new puppy Luna thinks otherwise.





	Gingerbread House...Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 Days of Ficmas for everyone! Today is Day 1 and I’m still taking prompts so if you want me to write a Christmas themed prompt, send them to me, please! Hope you enjoy this short fic! Happy reading :)

“Dan, that’s enough decorations. Your house is beginning to look more like a Christmas disaster than a Christmas miracle.” 

Dan rolled his eyes. His attention to detail made it so he wanted to have everything on his gingerbread house aesthetically pleasing. So sue him that he’s adding another purple gumdrop to the already black icing on the roof. It looked good and he was happy with it. 

“Just because I’m actually trying on mine doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing, Phil.” Dan snarked back. 

Phil laughed and Dan rolled his eyes again as he carefully places the gumdrop down and pressed it into the icing as if it was glue. He stood back and admired his gingerbread house. All blacks, purples, and some red are thrown in there. _It looked amazing._ He thought. 

He turned his head and eyed Phil’s _monstrosity_ next to his. A mish-mash of colors that didn’t even work together and icing that was slabbed onto the fragile cookie. He was appalled that his boyfriend could even make such a horrific design… _even if he had to admit that it was endearing to see how hard Phil tried to get his house to stay together._

“Hey!” Phil quipped back. “You seem to forget that _you_ were the one who broke the side of my house when you tipped the box over onto the table.” 

Dan snickered. Phil was correct in that regard but still, he liked to pick on Phil at times. Nothing serious, just occasion playfulness because sometimes Phil did things that just warranted some playful banter. This was one of those times. 

Dan was about to speak up when the sound of pitter patter feet scurried behind him. A smile instantly pulled at his lips as he turned around and greeted their new furry member of the family. 

Phil had adopted Luna from the local animal shelter for Dan as an early Christmas present and Dan has never been so in love with such a small creature in his life— _sorry Colin._ She was a one-year-old Yorkshire terrier and normally, Dan wouldn’t have chosen that breed but seeing Phil hold the little furry baby in his arms with a bow on her head made Dan forget about his bias instantly. 

They’d only had for her two weeks but Dan’s already picked up on her personality. She was spunky and sassy, and definitely had a mind of her own. Really, she was Dan is dog form. Maybe that’s why Phil had thought she would be the perfect match for them at the shelter. He’s not sure. All he knows is that he already has grown attached to her. 

He bent down and picked her up as if she weighed nothing—to be fair, she pretty much _didn’t._ She only weighed 8 pounds. But the vet called her healthy and that’s all that mattered. He let her assault his cheek and give him excited kisses and he chuckled. “Oh, my baby Luna. Calm down!” 

He giggled and held her back so she couldn’t keep licking his face. He wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand as Phil giggled beside him and reached over and scratched the fur on the top of her head. She made a small noise of content before fighting in Dan’s hold and he let her back down. 

“I’m gonna take her out quickly.” Dan said, turning to Phil. 

“Okay,” Phil answered. “I’ll work on getting our footage off of the memory card and into the computer while you’re gone.” 

Dan didn’t have to take her far to take her out. He just took her out on a lead to the courtyard and let her sniff around until she did her business. So he called for her to follow him to their closet where they kept her stuff and he pulled out a lead and then bent down and attached it to her tiny collar. He then grabbed his jacket and put it on quickly before slipping on his shoes and taking her out. 

It was cold out, and luckily Luna didn’t like that either, so her bathroom time was quick and then she whining to go back in so Dan took her back in just a few moments later. Once through the door, he quickly unhooked her and she tore through the apartment with her little legs carrying her across their wooden floors. 

Taken with the fact she probably ran to her bed which was in their room, he didn’t bother to follow her. He just walked into the office where Phil was and sat with him to look over the footage for their video. 

They were nearly done viewing the hour of footage when Dan had a weird sensation crawl through his skin. Something was off and he couldn’t pinpoint it. His initial thought was that he was crazy but then he realized that couldn’t be it. He excused himself from the office and made his way to the bedroom, expecting to see Luna sleeping on her bed. But she wasn’t there. 

Dan had a bad feeling. Luna was still just a puppy so maybe she found something to play with. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that this wasn’t normal for her to not be in her bed at this time. She was a very time-oriented dog. 

He made a beeline for the living room but on the way, he could hear was sounding like little whimpers and yipping. He turned his head and his jaw instantly fell to his chest as he raced to the kitchen where Luna was head deep in the gingerbread houses, icing and candy stuck to her fur. 

“Luna no!” Dan yelled, lunging for her and grabbing her from the table. 

He didn’t know whether to laugh or to be mad at her. He didn’t even know if there was an exact way he _could_ be feeling with her right about now. She was whimpering and whining, fighting to get back to the sticky mess on the table but Dan was holding her tightly to his jumper. 

“Dan, whats…” Phil’s voice tapered off as he viewed the mess and suddenly, loud laughs were billowing into the kitchen. 

Dan turned and saw as Phil leaned in the doorway, laughing so hard he could barely stand. “This isn’t funny Phil!” Dan said, his own voice faltering as he laughed. Luna just laid limp in his hold, accepting that she had done something bad. 

Dan started to laugh and he bent down and nuzzled his cheek on Luna’s sticky fur. “Oh my God, Luna. I can’t believe you managed to do that.” 

“I can’t even tell if we should be laughing about this as hard as we are or if we should be scolding her!” Phil said as he regained his breath. 

Dan shook his head and rubbed Luna’s fur. “Let’s just run her a bath and clean up the mess. We can think of punishing her later.” 

Phil smiled at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, snapping a photo of the mess. Dan then laughed and stood with Luna in front of the mess as Phil snapped more photos. 

“This will be a great story to tell the kids one day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
